Desperate For Love
by For Those With a Broken Heart
Summary: Sango protects Sesshomaru from a demon and then asks him to watch over her family to pay the debt. Sesshomaru agrees. He finds something very special to him along the way...SesshoKag
1. Chapter 1

Desperate For Love

By Jamie Day

Chapter 1

Don't own Inuyasha

"Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru…" Sango whispered harshly. Her body was so racked with pain that it was almost unbearable for her to even speak but this was important. She had to say this before she was gone forever and could no longer speak at all. And so she grabbed her ribs and tried not to focus on the blood slipping through her fingers like the beautiful red ribbons her daughter used to put in her long brown hair when she was still young enough to enjoy playing "dress up."

She was dieing and Sesshomaru could see it. It had been a long time since they had finished the Shikon no Tama. So long that Sango was old and gray now. And she was dieing. She had protected Sesshomaru from a youkai, which had been searching for the Shikon no Tama, which Sesshomaru now held in his possession. Because his brother was no longer here to protect it, it had fallen into his hands as the next capable body.

"Yes." He whispered to her. Her lips moved but nothing was heard. She closed her mouth and swallowed before trying again. He leaned in close so he could hear the words that were barely audible coming from her mouth.

"Please…please watch over my family in the future. I see many things ahead." Her mouth worked again and again before she finally managed to gasp out a painful "please" while closing her eyes to the deep eternal slumber of death. Her last breath was caught on his cheek before he pulled away from her realizing that there was nothing left for her to say.

He thought for a moment before saying with the same cold emotionless mask he wore on his face by way of protection, "I don't know why you felt you needed to save me, human, but because you did I am in your debt. Therefore, I will watch over your loved ones."

At this he pulled out his sword and began to dig. When he felt he had dug a sufficient hole into the ground he picked up the frail slip of a woman and placed her into it. He picked up the doll that had been given to her as a gift from her young granddaughter. She had been clutching this doll before the demon had attacked. She carried it with her everywhere; since the very day she had received the gift. He placed it upon her, careful not to rip the messy stitching with his long claws.

It is time to begin, he thought as he turned and began to walk away while his cloak drifted behind him like wings from a creature of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Don't own Inuyasha

Almost 500 years later

Kagome groaned and rolled over as her alarm clock went off for the numerate time that morning. She was too annoyed to push more buttons. So she was just going to have to become accustomed to her unfortunate fate of having to wake up for school. That was when she looked at her alarm clock.

"Oh, no." Kagome yelled as she jumped out of bed, intensely grateful that she had thought to pick out her clothes for school and to take a shower the night before. I can't believe I slept in so long, she thought. She pulled on her clothes as fast as she could. Then she ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair and do everything else that came with waking up in the morning.

Kagome rushed off to school. I'm going to be late, she thought as she hugged her astonished mother before grabbing her backpack and running out the door. She ran down to the end of the road where she was unfortunate enough to wait for many cars to pass.

These were the times she actually wished she were in Shinjuku Jidai. Even if only for a little while. So she could see all her friends and laugh with them…and not have to worry about getting to school on time!

When she saw only one truck, which was far enough away for her to cross the road she started to run across it but cried out as she tripped over a block of cement and fell. Obviously the driver couldn't see her from inside the large truck because it didn't seem to slow down. She stood up as fast as she could with the intention of running out of the way before the tuck managed to reach her but felt as if her fear was an actual blow to her chest when she was overtaken by dizziness. She grabbed her head in an attempt to still the world. When she had achieved this she opened her eyes and saw the truck coming straight for her no more than an arms length away. Kagome tried to scream but when she couldn't force anything more than a whine past the lump threatening to suffocate her she closed her eyes and began to pray thinking it was the end.

She heard the horn of a truck and the screech of tires before she felt herself being picked up in a pair of strong arms. Feeling as though she would faint from shock and relief she somehow found the strength and opened her eyes to a world flying by at an incredible speed, pale hair, even paler, flawless skin, perfect red marks, and a crescent moon and closed her eyes to darkness with one name on her lips, "Sesshomaru."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Don't own Inuyasha

Sesshomaru was curious about this girl. He had been ever since the day she was born. He never expected Kagome to be part of Sango's family. Although that would begin to explain why they had become such close friends so fast. He had known that because she was a member of Sango's family he had to protect her because of the vow he had made so many years ago. It was hard, however, to keep his distance but he knew that in exactly a week the Shikon Jewel would be completed and that she wasn't supposed to know about him living in her time until then. Even knowing that he couldn't just leave her to die.

He could, however, leave before she woke up. Though Sesshomaru failed to notice before as he took a long look at her he realized that he had been watching over her for all of her life and that he had marveled at every little thing she did. Her first step was graceful, her first word the sound of an angel.

He used to visit her when she was very small. Her parents were very surprised when her first words were "puppy" and "Sessho." The first time she said, "I love you" the words were directed at him and he felt something amazing and powerful twist inside his chest, awakening something he had forgotten he even had. At that time he believed it was pride from watching this little girl grow up…but then it had developed into something else as he began more and more to label her "his" Kagome. As he thought about it he realized these were only a very small amount of the memories he held of this smiling girl.

He sighed before jumping out of her window and on to his favorite tree branch that he had chosen the very day she first smiled at him from her crib. And smiled as he realized a new memory was created with her in it today.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Don't own Inuyasha

Later that night while still sitting in the tree waiting for his own Sleeping Beauty to arise, Sesshomaru sat thinking about things only his heart could be audience to.

Sometimes, even though he hated to admit it, he wished he were his brother. Or, at the very least, that he could be like him. He remembered Kagome from Shinjuku Jidai and he also remembered how his brother had treated her.

But the reason Sesshomaru wanted to be so much like his little brother was because of her. He looked in the window at her. She still hadn't moved and he was becoming worried but she looked so peaceful he wouldn't dream of waking her. He wanted to have what his brother had had. A chance. A chance to be with her. A chance to look at her and know that the smile she wore on her face at that very moment was meant just for him. Granted Inuyasha threw his chance back in her face; Sesshomaru would not do that. The only problem with this was that she didn't even know he was still living.

He still couldn't understand, even after all these years he had to think about it, why, in the end, Inuyasha chose Kikyo. She was as beautiful as his Kagome on the outside but on the inside she couldn't even begin to compare. Kagome was heaven and Kikyo was hell froze over. It was as simple at that.

For a while he had stayed away from Kagome because of his brother. He couldn't stand what his brother began doing to try and make her stop caring and then for his own sick pleasure. In a vain attempt to make her stop caring Inuyasha started abusing Kagome. It started off as just verbal abuse but as it slowly started to turn physical it became much more effective and Kagome stopped caring about Inuyasha. She would never mention this to the others in the group because she wanted to stay with them and she was afraid that if they found out how much she cared about them all that they would react like Inuyasha and that she would have no one left.

Sesshomaru's grip on the branch next to the one he was perched on tightened to such a fierce hold that the branch snapped like a twig and fell from its spot. He grit his teeth tightly together as his eyes turned red because of the all-consuming rage he felt as he thought of his brother.

As he looked at Kagome he slowly started to think more about her and less about his brother and more of his eyes turned back to their brilliant gold and less of them stayed red. It took many minutes before all the red disappeared and he calmed completely. The one thing that could always calm him was his Kagome…

I'm very sorry that all my chapters are so short. That is the way I like to write. With short chapters…most of the time. If I'm in an extra "authorish" mood…or if you give me tea or coffee but that is another story entirely, I start to write longer chapters. Good night all. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.

Always a pleasure,

Queen Of Hearts (Jamie)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Don't own Inuyasha

Kagome woke up feeling very unsteady. She tried to raise her head to look around but the dizziness came back to claim her and so she had to become content with just moving her head on the pillow to try and find Sesshomaru. I don't see him, she thought. That's strange. I could've sworn it he was here with me. A vision danced in her head. This was a vision of a powerful demon picking her up and protecting her from danger. He protected me like he was my guardian angel. I suppose that perhaps it was all just a dream, she thought distractedly looking out the window and seeing that it was indeed night time.

That's odd, Kagome said to herself. She wasn't the least bit afraid of this powerful demon that was supposed to be able to kill lesser youkai with the strategic move of one flawless finger. She had always thought that he had his own kind of beauty. An aura about him. He protected himself so selfishly that he would lock that aura away from the rest of the world in order to hide his true feelings and look like the heartless youkai he could be.

Kagome stood after the feeling of dizziness had passed and looked at her clock. It must've been a dream. She had slept all day. Kagome packed all her belongings to go back to feudal Japan before going downstairs to eat and pack some food for her trip back. The Shikon Jewel was almost completed and when it was she knew that she would have to return to her old, meaningless life where she was no good to anyone. A pain seized her chest but she still pasted one of her best smiles on her face and walked downstairs. No use in making everyone else upset, she thought taking a deep breath.

After dinner she grabbed her pack and prepared to leave. After saying good-bye to her family once again she walked outside to the well and looked around. "I almost do wish you were here with me, Sesshomaru. That would give my life here a purpose even if it were nothing more then the need to protect people from you here. At least then I wouldn't be so useless to everyone." This was all said in a low voice between broken sobs but the shadow above her could hear her. He could also prove to her that what she said was untrue but that would have to wait until she returned at the end of this week for the final time.

He watched as she jumped in the well after bringing her rattled emotions back under control as he felt tears stinging his own golden orbs. Looking out over the land he allowed himself to shed one shining tear for her. Then thinking that tear might be lonely he let another fall to keep it company. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. That was all he could allow himself. He then wiped his eyes like a small boy on the back of his sleeve before he flicked his wrist and caused the liquid to fly off his arm to sprinkle the ground around him almost in a caress.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Don't own Inuyasha

Kagome was back in Shinjuku Jidai now. She'd been here for a week now. It was hard to be the one who had to find all the jewel pieces. Every time there was a demon around Inuyasha went off again about how that demon looked like he was strong enough to have a jewel shard and his 'shard detector' must be broken. As if she were an object.

When she finally told him about a jewel shard moving away from them on their right he told her to hurry up so they could get to the shard before the demon got away. He had stopped giving her rides a long time ago. Back when he decided she was useless. But at least here she could tell them where the jewel shards were. At home she was nothing. There was nothing she could do there to help anyone.

Running to catch up to everyone else she felt bad again because she was supposed to be showing them were the demon was and she wasn't in very good shape. She wasn't used to running through forest yet. She finally just stopped and called out to the others. When she got their attention she continued. "The demon is in a clearing to the left of us about a half mile away. You go on ahead. I'm only slowing you down. I'll be right behind you guys."

"Right." Sango said while the rest just nodded except for Inuyasha who 'feh'ed.

When they got there Inuyasha couldn't keep the demon retrained and it went after Kagome who was less than a quarter mile away. When it started to attack Kagome Inuyasha stood watching. "Why won't you help her?" Yelled Sango. She was confused. Kagome had loved Inuyasha at one point in time and that all stopped…when Kagome started being attacked by 'demons' so often. She gasped. "It was you, wasn't it? Not demons."

"Shut up. I'm not helping her because this is the last jewel shard and after she's killed I can take the shard from the monster and make a wish and I don't have to worry about her purifying the jewel." Inuyasha said in a maniac's voice. He was so damn sure his plan would fall through that he didn't expect Miroku and Sango and Shipo to attack the monster. Of course they were all knocked out but he was surprised to see that someone actually cared about Kagome, even though he didn't. Everything had always gone his way, until now.

Just then another savior came out of the trees to save Kagome and this one didn't lose. Sesshomaru saved Kagome and then kept her within his embrace while walking over to his brother. "You should take more care of her, little brother. She's your way of life. If she dies so do you. I suggest you don't just stand there next time." He then set Kagome on her feet before walking away.

Inuyasha, angry that his plan hadn't worked, grabbed Kagome and took her to a different clearing and then let loose. He beat her so badly that she was barely alive when he finished. The only reason he didn't finish the job was because of Sesshomaru's threat to kill him if she dies.

When finished he went back to the demon and got the last Shikon shard. He brought it back to Kagome and told her that if she didn't finish the jewel for him right then and there he would kill her. Although, he knew he wouldn't for fear of his brother's wrath.

Kagome took the jewel into her hand. What Inuyasha didn't know was that now that she had the whole jewel she could purify it while she put it back together. She held the shard and the rest of the jewel in one hand and a bright light came from between her fingers as the jewel was being purified. When she was done she used what was left of her powers at the time to heal herself.

When she handed Inuyasha the jewel it burned his hand and he dropped it. "What the hell?" He said. He picked it up again but only for the same results. "You purified the damn thing, didn't you?" He yelled as he grabbed her while she was trying to run away. "Didn't you?" He yelled again. He hit her over and over. She had three bruises…one on her collarbone, one on her jaw on the right, and one on her left cheek. He dropped her and left her there. This was not nearly as bad as the last time and she was surprised.

She grabbed the jewel and went back to the clearing. All her friends were waking up and Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. She said good-bye to them all, crying the whole time. They asked about the bruises but she just told them it was the demon since they weren't awake to see the rest of what happened. One of the party didn't believe her after figuring out for herself that Inuyasha must have been the one beating her.

When she was done saying good-bye she left. She was sad since she was never to see her friends again.

When Sesshomaru saw the bruises as she came out of the well house he howled. The fury raging inside him could be compared to nothing. The moon was full and her skin looked porcelain while her bruises stood out in stark contrast. He was in a killing mood. So he went to hunt. Eyes red and bloodthirsty. He went to hunt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Don't own Inuyasha

Kagome was having trouble sleeping that night. As she rolled over for the numerate time that night she gave up and got out of bed. Not knowing what else to do she went outside. She was so sore she couldn't move very fast and she thought she was even walking with a slight limp.

Looking up at the sky she could almost forget about her aches and pains. She watched as a lone shooting star raced across the glittering see of midnight blue. Suddenly the peacefulness of night was interrupted by a loud crash on her left. Looking in the direction of the sound Kagome saw something big and white moving in the shadows to her side.

As Kagome opened her mouth to scream the blur of white decided to scare her into speechlessness by jumping out in front of her. Now Kagome could see that it was a huge white dog. Her mouth hung open but for the life of her she couldn't get the least bit of sound between her lips. She couldn't move.

When the demon suddenly reared it's head and howled she turned and ran back inside. Then realizing that if the demon attacked her house it would fall and her family would more than likely die she ran back outside and towards the woods. Her mom was still inside and she didn't want to put her in any danger.

Running away Kagome only got the courage to look back every once in a while. When she would the dog would still be right there behind her. Maybe if she ran until the demon got tired she could escape.

Even as the thought entered her head Kagome realized that it would not work because as a human she would get tired before the demon even broke out into a sweat. Still she had to try. She couldn't just give up without a fight. That would be like killing yourself and she was a firm believer that things never got bad enough for that.

At one point she tripped and she could've sworn it was over for her. The only thing she had in her favor was his size. But, then again, that could be used in his favor as well. As he runs through the trees they help to slow him down but also because of his size he's so much faster than she is.

She got back up and ran again. This went on until close to dawn when she couldn't move another inch. Her sides ached and she couldn't even begin to breathe and she tripped again. This time she could not get up. She laid there listening to his footfalls getting closer and closer…waiting for the moment in which he would end her life.

However, when he got to where she was he stopped. Nothing happened. She couldn't hear anything at all. At this point she almost wished he would just go ahead and kill her. Every bone in her body ached. Part from the run and part from Inuyasha's harsh treatment of her.

Suddenly something touched her arm. She was running so much on adrenaline and the fear of death that she screamed and jumped. Unfortunately that was as far as her spurt of strength went and she couldn't move again.

But all she felt was a gentle tug. Someone was helping her up. Her muscles protested every moment and she winced. The touch, if possible, immediately gentled even more. When she was lifted into a strong pair of arms she looked up into the face hovering above hers.

Instead of returning her look Sesshomaru looked forlornly out at the moon. "I'm sorry." That was all he could spare for her. Sesshomaru looked down into her pale face. Down into what he had done to her and called himself pathetic. That was all he could spare for the woman he loved. The woman who had just run from him because he was frightening.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I'm sorry." He said. "I'm sorry." He looked into her eyes but saw no fear. He saw compassion and, if possible, a small amount of care and understanding there in her aquamarine eyes.

He looked up and started walking. He had to get her back home. She was so sore she could not even move on her own. Otherwise he was sure she would be fighting him right now. At least that's what he told himself. He looked ahead and refused to give her his direct attention. What had he done? He had just scared the one person he loved to the point of exhaustion.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Don't own Inuyasha

As Sesshomaru placed Kagome gently in her bed he heard her whimper. Even in her sleep she felt the pain that he had been so foolish as to scare her into inflicting upon herself. But, God, he was glad she had run from him. He had been crazy. There would have been nothing she could have said that would have sent any rational thought through his head. The only thing that eventually stopped him was hearing her cry out his name and realizing who it was.

He love the way she said his name. He had it memorized to the exact syllable and the emphasis put on it. Only this time it was horrible sound, full of terror and pain. He never wanted to hear her call out his name like that again. He looked down at his beautiful love and saw that she was so exhausted that she couldn't even open her eyes. She sighed and turned her head to the side, "Sesshomaru." This time her voice was weary.

"I'm here, my Kagome. Just rest." He tucked the sheets in around her and sat on the edge of her bed. Hovering over her much like a mother hen. His remorse was getting the best of him at that moment. He tucked some small curls he had never noticed away from her face and a small sad smile haunted his features.

She snuggled into the blankets close to her side and confided in him. "I'm afraid of my nightmares. Will you keep them away? Will you keep me safe?" As she asked this her face became upturned as if to look at him although her eyes were closed.

His heart broke when she spoke. Who was he to keep her demons at bay? What had he done to protect her thus far? How could she expect him to start now? He did something that was hard to do in his life, in his position. He shed a tear for her. And then another. And another. "I will be here with you, princess. Rest now. Your destiny will begin soon."

As she fell asleep she felt something warm and wet on her face. Sesshomaru watched as one of his tears fell and hit her cheek and ran down the lovely curve of her face as if it were her own.

I'm sorry this is so short and it's taken me so long but it just felt right to end this chapter here, like it's perfect. More to come soon.


End file.
